Alone in New Orleans
by littlelobosx
Summary: With a baby on the way, trouble is stirring up in New Orleans. The wolves regained their hatred for the vampires, and the witches have whipped up some nasty spells for the human residents. All doesn't go too well for Klaus and Hayley's soon-to-be born daughter, and Klaus isn't too happy with the outcome. Will Klaus help Hayley through this, or will Elijah be Hayley's shiny knight?
1. Unspoken

**This is my first story so, I hope it's okay. I'm a new account so, I'll try to update as fast as possible. ;)**

Klaus stared out of the window and laid his eyes on the full moon that sat in the middle of all the stars. He wondered what the crescent wolves were up to. They were finally living a normal human life. Or, just a nice _human _day. Considering the wolves were only allowed to form back into their own selves on the full moon, each month. The vampires weren't satisfied with Elijah's new treaty, and it didn't help their hatred for the wolves. From Marcel's attack on the witches' party, to the witches trying to find ways to kill Klaus's child. Klaus glanced down at his phone and the screen read, '_4 Missed Calls_'. He assumed it was either Elijah or Cami but, he was wrong. It was Hayley.

He quickly dialed her number and waited impatiently for Hayley to pick up. "Come on, little wolf. Pick up." He mumbled to himself, but the call went straight to voice mail. Klaus tried again and he felt relieved when he heard Hayley's voice. "Klaus?" There were voices in the background. _'She's in the bayou with the wolves.'_ Klaus thought. "You called. Four times. I thought the little wolf was in trouble. But, after hearing the laughter of those wolves, I'm sure you're safe." Klaus said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He heard Hayley let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, we're fine. I just wanted to ask if you were busy." "Hayley, the child's kicking again." A familiar voice interrupted. '_Elijah._' Klaus thought and sighed. _Again?_ Klaus assumed Elijah was present for the other times his child kicked. Jealousy and anger rose inside of Klaus but, he was still on the phone with Hayley. "Look, I have to go, little wolf." He managed to spit out. "You're always welcome to come, Klaus." Hayley sighed before ending the call. Before Klaus slipped his phone in his pocket, he closed his eyes, trying to control his temper. But when jealousy _and_ anger collided, it wasn't a very good situation.

After throwing glass bottles of liquor at walls, for God knows many hours, it was finally midnight. Klaus finally calmed himself down and took deep breaths. His phone beeped and a message appeared on the screen. 'We're almost home. -Elijah.' Klaus was _not_ going to let himself lose control again so, he continued with his deep breaths. "You know, throwing whiskey bottles at walls won't help your temper, Nik." A familiar voice advised. The hybrid turned to see his long, lost brother, Kol. Klaus was shocked, but confused as well. "Kol.. What.. How are you here?" Klaus stuttered as Kol trudged closer and closer to him. "Well, let me just say that the Travellers are stirring up trouble in Mystic Falls. A blonde witch named Liv, brought me back before the Other Side collapsed." Klaus's eyes widened even more as he grew nervous and afraid, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. "What about Mikael and Finn? Or Mother?" Kol stopped in his tracks. He never thought about the other half of the family whilst he was on the other side. Kol shook his head, "They must've been dragged to Hell. Poor bastards."

Silence filled the room as Klaus poured the two a glass with the remaining bottles of whiskey. "Where's Rebekah? Still chasing after her 'One True Love?'" Kol asked, trying to break the awkward silence. When Klaus's face went blank, Kol assumed he daggered their little sister. "Rebekah and I weren't on good terms. She was the real reason we fled New Orleans. She called upon Mikael and.. she wanted me dead. I stood in between her and something she admired most: Love. After her confession, I could sense that she was unhappy. She wanted to find somewhere else to live. She wanted to start over," Klaus paused to finish his glass. "So, I let our sister free." Kol stared down at the ground. He missed his sister, dearly. Kol missed teasing her when she'd come home late, or when they'd team up to interrogate someone for information.

Then, Klaus heard faint voices come into the compound. He stood up and used his vampiric speed to meet the unknown visitors. Kol followed his older brother from behind, like a lost puppy. "Thanks, for the ride home." Hayley said, showing her gratitude and embraced Elijah. Klaus stared down at his feet as he kicked a bit of dust. Kol noticed Klaus's strange actions but, simply ignored them. Kol faked a cough, managing to break the awkward silence once again. "Well Niklaus, if you are not going to introduce me to a beautiful young lady, then I will be more than happy to do it myself." Sarcasm filled Kol's voice as he stepped closer to Hayley. As Klaus opened his mouth to speak, Elijah managed to beat him and steal the words right from his mouth. "Hayley, this is my obnoxious, little brother, Kol. Kol, this is Hayley." Hayley and Kol exchanged smiles before shaking each other's hands. "It's an honor, meeting _another_ Original vampire." Hayley joked and the young brother chuckled. "Well, it's an honor meeting one of Elijah's girlfriends. Elijah is just greedy." Kol's reply infuriated Klaus. '_Girlfriend_?' A low growl slipped from the hybrid's lip and fortunately, no one heard. Except, maybe Hayley, who eyed him suspiciously. "Actually, I'm carrying Klaus's child."

Kol's eyes widened. "Nik?" Klaus nodded as the teenage Original stared at him, surprised. "For a moment, I thought you were carrying Elijah's noble child. Well, all I can say is Good Luck. That child of yours will take the mischief genes that Nik and I share." Kol joked but, the only one who chuckled was Hayley. "It's a girl, Kol." Klaus shared and Kol let out the loudest laugh Klaus heard. "Well, just hope she won't be the spoiled one Rebekah always was. She'll get away with anything. From playing around with daggers, to biting every vampire's neck in this town. She'll be our little Troublemaker. I'm still shocked it isn't yours, Elijah." "Vampires cannot procreate, Kol." The severe tone Klaus used, caused Hayley to jerk. "Well, I apologize. You should have reminded me that the Original Abomination would be able to reproduce, over the years you left me daggered in a box!" Kol snapped back, turning all the attention to Klaus. "Is that what you all think of me? An abomination?" There was nothing but silence. So, Klaus assumed it was their way of saying, 'Beyond doubt.' Klaus stared down and sighed. "I see." With a flash, Klaus was gone as the wind blew by. Hayley looked all around her for the Original to pop up but, he was nowhere to be found.

Little footsteps entered his room and Klaus recognized them right away. "You don't have to follow me for a small chit-chat, little wolf. I hear cell phones work nowadays." He made no eye contact, while gazing at all the paintings he had finished over the years. "If only you'd answer." Hayley rolled her eyes, already beginning to regret coming into his chamber. One painting caught Hayley's eye. It was _that_ painting. The painting from _that_ night. Hayley was astounded that he had kept it ever since. "What is it about me that makes me _so_ distrustful? That makes me the bad guy?" Klaus finally turned to face Hayley, with those pleading eyes of his. Hayley was beginning to think he actually cared. But, she also thought he was beginning to feel a bit jealous. And she didn't blame him. Stunned by his question, she made no sound. He simply nodded, hiding the fact that he was hurt by her inability to answer his question. "Of course. I assume you think I do not care for our child. The decisions I make are for you and the little one. Not because of mu own selfish self." Klaus stepped back towards the door and departed the small chamber, leaving Hayley alone in his room full of paintings.

She thought back to before Klaus called her back, while she was in the bayou with Elijah and the crescent wolves.

_Hayley was sitting besides Jackson and Elijah. She was thinking of ways to convince the pack to make an alliance with Elijah, instead of Klaus. Maybe she'll tell them of the twelve hybrids he killed back in Mystic Falls. But, she helped him out with that. All because of Shane. Maybe she'll tell them of the time he sired her friend, Tyler Lockwood. But, they weren't friends anymore. Then, she felt a small movement in her stomach. "The baby's kicking.." She mumbled to herself. Elijah and Jackson had already felt the baby kick numerous times on multiple occasions. The only one who hasn't was Klaus. She knew it was wrong since he was the father of the baby. But, he was never around. This time she'll try to make things different. Hayley pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the Original's number. Unfortunately, all four of her urgent calls went straight to voicemail. She stared down at her phone, biting her lip. 'Maybe he's out with his new play toy, Genevieve.' She thought while sighing. Hayley was in this alone so, she had no other choice then to tell Elijah and Jackson. "Hey, she's kicking!" The boys turned and smiled. Some other wolves came and gathered around Hayley. She managed to smile but, she wasn't really happy. Not everyone was there to hear, or feel, her daughter kick and move around. _


	2. Delusional Dreams

**Sorry for the long update. I didn't know anyone would want to read my fanfic. Anyways, thanks for having patience and the reviews. ;) **

_"Klaus!" He heard a familiar voice shout. "Hayley?" Klaus managed to say as his eyes fluttered open. There stood Mikael in front of him, with Davina at his side.__"Davina, what's happening? What did you do?" The hybrid asked and noticed the little witch was terrified. __"I'm so sorry, Klaus. I don't know what happened. The veil came down and your father came into town."_

_Suddenly, she was interrupted by Mikael. His hands, which were held behind his back, revealed a dagger and Klaus raised his head a bit. "I think some company is.. Well, overdue for the both of us, don't you think?" Mikael said, tilting his head. Klaus knew Mikael well, and if Mikael was_ **_this_** _calm, this city was doomed._

_ "Ah, yes. Bring them in, Finn." Mikael signaled Klaus's poor excuse of a brother. Finn came in with two figures, with a black bag covering their faces. One was shouting and demanding for her release. The other one, however, was small enough to fit in Finn's arms. "You had two choices, Niklaus. Now, one of your loved ones will live. The other one won't." Klaus stood there in anger as Finn revealed the unknown figures. Hayley, and a small infant. It didn't take him long to figure that it was his child Finn was carrying in his arms._

_ "How dare you! Threaten me!" "Oh, but Niklaus. All I asked was for this child to no longer exist. However, you decided to plan something else very different. You and Hayley. Well now, you will have no choice but to let one die." Another one spoke with a soft tone. Esther came out from the shadows and stepped closer to Klaus. Klaus's face softened. "Mother.." He murmured. _

_"Now, who shall it be? The woman whom was carrying your child, or my newborn, three-specied granddaughter?" Mikael spoke with such impatience. Hayley looked Klaus in the eyes and smiled. Tears began to form in her eyes as they glowed gold for a second. Mikael stared at the two with suspicion before Hayley rose to her feet._

_"I assume we have a volunteer." A smile spreaded across Mikael's face. "No, Hayley! Stop. No! Hayley, stop!" Klaus used his vampiric speed to rescue Hayley from Mikael, but a loud ring began to stir in his head. His hands rose to his temples as he shouted out in pain._

_ Davina's hand rose. "I'm sorry, Klaus. But, if I don't help them, they'll kill Josh and Marcel." Klaus fell to his knees as Hayley turned around to face the hybrid. "Klaus, if I don't do this, our daughter will die. I need her to grow up and live a normal life. Even if she'll have a mother who's absent," Hayley's voice began to crack a little.__"But, I'm sure you'll have a substitute." Her face straightened up again and she had a very serious tone._

_ "What? No, Hayley! She needs her mother in her life!" Klaus managed to let out. Hayley stepped further towards Mikael and turned around. Her expression changed and she was a bit shocked Klaus even said such a thing. But, it was too late. Mikael drove the dagger in her back and it went through her heart, as if it were paper. "NO!" Klaus shouted and the pain stopped. Her lifeless body fell to the floor after shedding a tear. "Hayley! HAYLEY!" Klaus began to cry out as the ringing stopped. _

"Hayley.. Hayley.." Klaus mumbled to himself. "HAYLEY!" He finally opened his eyes and realized it was all a dream. The cold touch of the bed sheets were caressing his skin before Klaus trudged to his bedroom door. He made his way to Hayley's room and opened the door to find her safe and asleep.

Klaus let out a sigh of relief and was about to close the door. "Klaus? Is that you?" He heard Hayley whisper. Klaus didn't know whether to close the door and leave, or stay and comfort her. "Yes, it's me." He chose not to be rude, especially after some crazy nightmare he had just experienced. Klaus opened her door once again, and stepped inside slowly.

"What do you need?" She asked softly. Hayley tried raising her head but, it was difficult. Considering she had just woke up from a dream. "What do you mean, little wolf?" He tilted his head a bit and stared at her, confused about what she meant. "I don't know. You just always want something whenever you come near me. So, why should this time be any different?" Hayley asked, fidgeting around.

Klaus smiled and grasped a pillow that laid beside her bed. "Would you understand if I said it was just a crazy dream?" She let out a small chuckle, trying her best not to wake the others. He handed her the pillow and she added it to the stack of pillows behind her.

"And what was this dream about?" Hayley asked with a smile. She was now wide awake, considering that she looked interested in what Klaus was about to say next.

Klaus stayed silent for minutes. He thought about what he was going to say. "It was about our family. And how important that child is to the both of us." Klaus looked at Hayley and the gazed at her stomach. He sometimes forgot that their child was being expected. Maybe it's just his obsession of having New Orleans to himself. Or, having better allies than his enemy. Or, having some hybrid army to never become alone.

Klaus didn't truly know the real answer to this question. But, he knew for sure that in this one moment, he didn't feel alone. He had his child, his siblings. He had Hayley.

He snapped out of thought and looked back at Hayley. They both stared at each other while awkward silence filled the room. "Uh, you should get some rest. There's still a couple of more hours before everyone wakes up." Klaus stood up and backed towards the door.

Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, Hayley stopped him. "Klaus." She called, stopping him, once again, from leaving the room. "Yes?" He replied, letting his grip go and turning to face the little wolf in bed. "Thank you. For the pillow." A small smile revealed on her face.

He softly chuckled as a small smile rose upon his as well. "You're welcome, little wolf." And with that, he left her room as she closed her eyes and laid upon all the pillows.

Klaus bumped into Kol just on his way back to his room. "Sneaking off to Hayley's room, I see. You know, Elijah's not going to like this." Kol joked and Klaus didn't seem to mind. "She's not his girlfriend. She's the woman carrying _my_ child." Klaus smirked and headed inside of his room.

"Besides, what are you doing up at four in the morning?" Kol curiously asked and crossed his arms. "Crazy dream." Klaus quickly replied before slamming the door in Kol's face.

Shaking his head, Kol headed towards his room. "Liar."


	3. Just Beginning

**Thanks**** for all the reviews, guys. For those who're waiting for Klayley, you might want to hold on a bit. If anyone has any questions, or suggestions, feel free to ask. ;) **

_Early, the next morning._

Hayley was searching through the cabinets for something to eat when Klaus's voice echoed through the kitchen room. She could have sworn that she felt the ground shake. "Kol, did you take my car..?" The voice was coming closer and closer towards the kitchen and as soon as Klaus laid his eyes on Hayley, he hesitated to continue to roar around the house.

"Kol and Elijah headed out earlier. They wanted to check on things in the Quarter." Hayley hid her smile and resumed her little "food scavenger hunt". A small sigh escaped Klaus's lips and he crossed his arms. "Oh, did they?" Shaking his head, he finally realized she was trying to seek for any source of food.

As Klaus pushed himself off of the wall, he stepped at her side and grabbed the pancake mix at the top of the shelf. He began to gather ingredients, such as milk, eggs, and butter. Hayley was surprised he even cared to make her breakfast. She was also amazed at how fast he was moving because a couple of minutes after, the Hybrid was finished.

She was seated at one end of the table as Klaus relaxed at the other side of the end. It reminded her of the last time he had cared for her.

He stared at her with eyes as sharp as daggers. Hayley tried her best to avoid the eye contact and continue on with her meal, but the tension was rising. She couldn't help but gaze back. Usually, he'd look away as if nothing happened, but he didn't. Instead, Klaus smirked as she finish her plate.

Fortunately, for Hayley, Diego rushed in and knocked before entering. "Sorry to interrupt your little date, but the French Quarter is still _your_ responsibility, Klaus."

Before Hayley was about to protest about this 'breakfast date', Klaus interrupted her. "Ah, Diego, how kind of you to join us." Sarcasm filled his voice as the young vampire stepped closer to Klaus.

"Vampires are becoming antsy about the new 'addition' to the Original family. Kol, isn't it?" Klaus quickly nodded his head for Diego to continue. "Well, rumor says that he was brought back from the dead. When Originals are dead, they're supposed to _stay_ dead."

Klaus shrugged and was failing to see Diego's point. "Correction, it's a fact. He said that he was brought back by a blonde witch in Mystic Falls." Hayley scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Are you sure that you're not mixed with your trip to Mystic Falls?" She spoke as if she were annoyed, before taking a sip of her glass of water.

Klaus let out a light chuckle and Diego shook his head. "Main thing is that the vampires are afraid of Originals who come back. Usually, you stay dead after being staked." He reminded and handed Klaus an envelope.

"Oh, and here's an invitation. Marcel wants to throw a party." Diego added before fleeing the room, leaving the two alone again.

"Another dance?" Hayley asked and peeked at the invitation card. Klaus shrugged. Lately, Marcel has been the most unpredictable.

_Klaus,_

_Diego must have already told you but, since my guys are on edge, I decided to throw a little party. Wear something nice, and invite that brother of yours, Kol. Hopefully this reunion of species will help the conflict. If not, we'll just solve it another way._

_Marcel._

Klaus raised his head after looking down to read the short note. "I take that back. He's throwing a party." His face toughened and Klaus grabbed his glass. Hayley couldn't tell if his glass was filled with blood or not, so she assumed it was wine. "You're not invited." He added before leaving the room.

Hayley's eyes widened a bit as she turned around and followed the hybrid. "Excuse me? I still have rights around here, Klaus!" She shouted at him in protest. "Not with our child, swimming in your womb, you do."

He was heading to his room as they continued their little argument.

"Klaus, I'm going to that party. Jackson and Oliver will be there," At that moment, Klaus turned to face Hayley right outside of his door. "My _pack_ will be there." Hayley added as he stared at her. Klaus looked hurt and dismayed of what she had said.

"And why should I care any more about those two nitwits? They couldn't even retrieve a couple of stones for moonlight rings." Klaus's voice was darkening with each word that spat out of his mouth. Although, Hayley was used to it since she had lived with the feared hybrid for months. This was nothing to her.

"That's exactly why I need to go to Marcel's party! They stir up nothing but trouble with Marcel. They'll get themselves _killed._"

Klaus stepped forward and interrupted her. "You'll go to the party and _yourself_ killed. Need I remind you that you're carrying our child?" His voice rose but it wasn't so violent and harsh.

Hayley stared at her belly, biting her lip. "Since when did you care?" She finally let out softly. As Klaus reached for the door, he stopped in his tracks, facing his back towards her. "My noble brother is not the only one who cares about you, little wolf."

Then, two pairs of feet entered the Abattoir. "Noble? Referring to our dear brother, Nik?" Kol asked, climbing up the stairs with Elijah at his side. Klaus turned around to face the two men as they joined Klaus and Hayley in the hall.

"For once in your life, Kol, would you mind your own business?" Klaus growled and slammed his door after stomping into his room.

Elijah was left with Kol and Hayley outside of Klaus's room, frozen as a statue and confused. Hayley stared down at her shoes, agitated by the question she asked a couple of minutes before they came.

Hayley thought of when she was in trouble, like the time she was trapped in the Mikaelson mansion with Jackson and fires that surrounded them. But, Elijah saved her. Elijah was the one who had saved both her _and_ Jackson. Matter of fact, Hayley couldn't think of any times when Klaus rushed to her rescue.

But then, she remembered when Klaus brought Hayley to the church to help a pack of wolves, to get her mind off of Elijah. He had saved her, emotionally and gave helpful advice which she eventually followed.

She realized Klaus was right; Elijah wasn't the only one who really cared about her. Hayley smiled and rose her head, focusing her attention on Elijah and Kol.

"You know, Rebekah wasn't the only one in this family who was a brat." Kol said, loud enough for Klaus to hear in his bedroom. Elijah let out a soft chuckle. "Hayley, let's get you some food. You must be starving." The suited man led them both to the staircase.

"No, I'm fine. I had something earlier." Hayley stopped and headed back upstairs to her room. "Well, that means more food for us. Come along now, Elijah. I'm famished." Kol said, grabbing a good grip of Elijah's arm and yanking him towards the kitchen.

Hayley watched as the two ambled away. Then, as she trudged away from the staircase, she paused in front of Klaus's room once again. She wanted to knock and continue off where they had left off.

But, reality set in and she remembered that vampires had 'super-hearing'. Klaus was probably listening to her outside his door now so, Hayley stepped away from the door and continued her way to her bedroom.

**Sorry, guys. I'll make sure to make longer chapters. And once again, if you have any suggestions or questions, drop them down below. ;)**

**(Extra)**

As Klaus entered his room, he felt something peculiar and mysterious. It felt the same way as if a witch, or some other creature with power, was nearby. His first assumption was Davina, but Marcel would never let her out of his sight after The Harvest was complete. Then, something was written in marker on the wall. '**Diluculo peperit puerum, qua cogimur, ut hinnulus mater cadet.**'

The phrase was written in Latin. It meant that his child will bore at dawn, and the mother will die a completely different person. "Latin.." Klaus growled at the thought of the witches trying to start something with the Mikaelsons. Klaus wondered if this was a threat upon the child or Hayley.

Either way, he was going to kill someone to pay for this. The anger filled up inside of him. Almost to the point that he wanted to shift into his wolf form and rain pain upon the witches and their home. He wasn't going to let Genevieve and her little Harvest girls lay a finger on Hayley, nor his unborn child.


	4. Shared Thoughts

**So, this is my last week of school and that means I'll be much more active. And I'm liking the reviews. It's helping me write and want to write/continue the story. Thanks guys! ;) P.S, those wondering when the Klayley romance will begin, I like slow burns but, maybe I'll change my mind. **

"Klaus.. we didn't have.. anything to do with that." Genevieve choked out the words as Klaus rose her higher by her throat. The hybrid's eyes glowed gold and his fangs rushed down from his gums. The anger that burned inside him was unexplainable.

The three Harvest girls stood behind Klaus, almost frightened of the threatening creature that was before them. "Klaus, we didn't raid your house. Maybe those filthy beasts in the bayou!" Davina, the bravest of the three, spoke. Klaus always found the child just like him, aside from the fact that she was an obnoxious teenage witch and Klaus was an a thousand-year old hybrid.

Klaus loosened his grip on the poor redhead. "Those beasts you speak of, are like family, young witch." Davina was a bit shaken by Klaus's suddenly calmed voice. Klaus avoided eye contact with her, laying all of his attention on Genevieve, who stared at him with a look that said, 'If you're going to kill me, get it over with.'

"Except.. you'll never.. have a family. You'll just end.. up as a lonely.. bastard, who lost.. his child.. and the woman.. he never could have." Genevieve managed to say.

That anger that had once settled inside of Klaus, rose like a dormant volcano erupting. But he didn't want to kill Genevieve. Instead, he hissed with a demonic face before lowering his head near her neck and drained the poor witch until the point where she could barely breathe and she could no longer scream.

Klaus missed the taste of fresh blood. He blamed Hayley and Elijah. Hayley was disgusted when a fresh scent of blood would fill her room and Elijah, who was always at Hayley's service, forbid Klaus from having walking human blood bags in their compound. If it weren't for blood bags, Klaus would have desiccated.

As Klaus walked away from the cemetery, Monique and Abigail ran towards Genevieve and tried their best to heal her with a spell they were recently taught. Of course, it worked but, it wasn't going to heal her like vampire blood had. Monique's glare followed Klaus as Davina stared after the hybrid as if craving for revenge.

"Oh, and Davina," Klaus turned to face the young witch, still walking towards his car. "Insulting me won't do you any good. It'll get you hurt, or your friends like Josh." He could tell he hit a nerve when her eyebrows arched. "You said you'd leave him alone!" Davina felt as if she screamed out loud for everyone in New Orleans to hear.

"Oh, please. Have you met me? I am Niklaus Mikaelson, also the most powerful. Did you want me to pinky swear to you and your friend?" A smirk crept across his face as he turned and entered his car.

Davina's face hardened. She was going to make Klaus pay. She was going to find a way to make Klaus pay for what he had done to Josh and Marcel. But for now, Davina was going to help revive Genevieve so all four of them will avenge themselves and many other supernatural creatures hurt by Klaus.

.

.

Back at the Compound, Kol and Hayley relaxed on the two sofas in the living room while Elijah wondered what food or supplies they needed, in the kitchen. "Remind me again why three Originals, such as your self, do not have television. Or have anything related to society hanging around the house, like regular people in NewOrleans." Hayley complained, laying lazily on the soft sofa.

She missed watching her favorite television show about supernatural creatures. Mostly werewolves, but species Hayley had never heard of were also included. Hayley never believed in werewolves, or anything supernatural, until she became one.

"Nik was always into that kind of stuff when we were kids. Back then, all there ever was was music. I remember he brought home an instrument he made. It was called a lyre, or what's now called a cithara. It looks a bit like a harp. But that was before.." Kol smiled, but it quickly faded away. "That was before we were turned into vampires. Before Nik found out what he was. Before my father found out what he was and everything changed. Nik changed from a sweet and kind boy to a.."

"To a merciless, monstrous psychopath," Hayley finished off. She nodded as if she knew exactly what he was talking about. But Hayley did. She imagined Klaus as a happy man. It was a hard thing to imagine but, she managed to do it.

"What's with you two?" Kol asked, curiously and for once, he was serious. "What do you mean? Elijah and I.." Kol shook his head and interrupted. "No, I meant you and Nik. You act like you don't care about each other, yet once one of you are down, or hurt, the other one's feelings begin to change." Hayley stared at Kol, with mouth open and her eyes, filled with confusion.

This is _not_ our relationship was at all, she thought to herself. Or was it?

Hayley didn't notice her behavior while she was around Klaus. She had always acted normal around Klaus. What made Kol ask such a thing about their "relationship". There was nothing that was happening between them, except her hatred for Klaus.

Klaus, the one who had helped her kill twelve of Tyler's friends. The one who had knocked her up and acted like he didn't give a damn about it. Then, she remembered about _that_ night. How he expected to charm Hayley with those big blue eyes of his. Slowly, Hayley bit her lip and remembered how the bitterness of the whiskey, they drank earlier, tasted on his lips.

Kol stared at Hayley, wondering if he should call Elijah. She looked at the ceiling in awe, almost drooling. He was beginning to think she was put into a trance or something.

Then, Hayley remembered how the Original Hybrid used his vampiric speed to carry Hayley into his bedroom and laid her down...

She finally realized she was drooling and she blinked a couple of times. Kol was full of relief. "It's odd to dream this early." He murmured and Hayley quickly wiped the drool, that was beginning to droop down.

"Kla.. Um.. I.. It's complicated." Hayley stuttered before struggling to stand. Just as she walked away, Kol chuckled and shook his head, wondering what she was dreaming of. Or who.

.

.

Klaus had just entered the Compound and his shirt was a complete mess. The T-shirt that was once white, was now covered in red and his black leather jacket was obviously stained as well. You were probably able to smell the blood on his shirt from miles away. But he didn't care.

Just as he was about to enter the living room, he bumped into Hayley. Klaus could hear her voice hitch, but he didn't know whether if it was because of his shirt, or his presence alone.

"Glad to see me, little wolf?" Klaus smirked and quickly placed his hand on the other side of the doorway, blocking her way out. Hayley was already starting to regret thinking Klaus could change. He was always going to be the Original brother who also was the dick who impregnated her.

Hayley stood there, glaring at Klaus who didn't seem to do anything but smirk. She found it horrific, yet attracting. Ugh, she thought, Now I'm beginning to question this relationship.

Her attention laid on his eyes. They were blue, like ice. But, they were so cold, they burned and Hayley saw a bit of fire in them as well. Then, she stared down at his lips. They were bloody red, as if he were wearing nail polish on his lips. But, his shirt made it obvious. Klaus had fed on someone. Maybe it was an innocent teenage girl, or someone who Klaus loathed deeply. But then, she gazed back into his eyes.

"You know, if you took a picture, it'd last way longer, little wolf." Klaus teased as his smile grew larger.

"In your dreams." Hayley replied with fierce. Klaus chuckled and pulled his hand away so, she could leave. But before she could even leave the room, Kol said aloud, "Most likely in your dreams, Hayley."

Klaus tilted his head as Hayley stopped in her tracks. "What did you say, Kol?" He asked and his eyebrows arched. Kol opened his mouth to begin but, Hayley covered his mouth. "Nothing," Hayley spoke, overpowering Kol's muffled voice. "He said nothing." She struggled to say as she tried to keep Kol's mouth shut.

Klaus nodded slowly. "Alright. Well, I'll see where Elijah wandered off to while you deal with.." Klaus paused as he stared down at his struggling little brother, then back at Hayley. "..that." Hayley nodded, smiling as Klaus left the room.

Hayley yanked Kol by his collar. "How in the hell did you know?" She whispered, afraid that Klaus would overhear their conversation. "Vampires can read minds. Well, Originals can. I don't know if regular vampires can. But, Originals have the ability to read minds."

Oh God, Hayley thought. What if Klaus read her mind when they bumped into each other earlier. "Oh, and Hayley," Kol's 'serious' look was gone and he smiled. "Dirty thoughts about my brother?"

Hayley growled and threw a pillow from one of the couches, at Kol before stomping out of the living room and towards her bedroom. Which left Kol laughing his heart out, alone in the room.

.

.

Klaus sat, relaxed in his chamber, painting a new picture. He thought about Hayley and her strange behavior earlier. Then, he remembered her thoughts. All Klaus saw was her perspective of their one night stand. Out of all the things, he thought, she thinks of _that_ particular night. He wasn't mad or disappointed, Klaus was just surprised. Considering he had thought about Hayley a lot more often now.

With her new actions, she surprised Klaus. Hayley wasn't the ignorant girl who had fell in love with Tyler. The one he had met in the Lockwood mansion in Mystic Falls. She was different. Hayley was _his_ little wolf that he fell for that night.

He stopped and placed his paintbrush down. Klaus was finished and his masterpiece was complete. It was beautiful and it was just the ideal picture he wanted to capture. Her brown hair that stretched from the top of the page, to the bottom. Her green, hazel eyes were almost as perfect as they were up close. The full moon that rose behind her fit perfectly.

The child in her arms was wrapped in a pink blanket.

He remembered when Hayley told the gender of their child. If only we could have conversations like that, at least once more, Klaus thought. He stared down at his shoes, which were also stained with blood. Then, his attention returned to the painting.

Hayley stared up at the moon while their child laid her arms, safe and bundled up in her little blanket, sleeping. Then, on the side of the painting was something noticeable. It was a man in his wolf form.

It was Klaus. The wolf was guarding Hayley and their daughter in the bayou.

Klaus let out a small chuckle and smiled as he gazed at his new art piece. "This is going to be a favorite," he thought aloud.

**Another chapter done, guys. So, memories of the one night stand, eh? Geez. Wonder what'll happen next. **

**And for those waiting for the next chapter, same goes for me. Maybe some more of Hayley and her little memories with Klaus. ;)**


	5. How About Some Tea?

**Sorry, I just came back from camping. I didn't get to write until today. But, enjoy this chapter. I made sure to write more than the other chapters. And a couple more Klayley scenes. Even a little shock. ;) **

Early before dawn, Klaus was in his bedroom, still feeling exhausted from the day before. Klaus wondered what he should wear for Marcel's party. Klaus saw no reason he shouldn't go, since Marcel was like a son to him.

His black tuxedo lay on his bed beside a leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. His hand brought up to caress his chin as he tried to make his decision. _How hard could it be to pick an outfit for an irrelevant party? _Klaus thought with confidence. But it was difficult. Never before had it been hard for him to pick out an outfit for a party. There was no one Klaus wanted to impress, except..

Then, there was a soft knock at the door. "Nik, why in God's name, must I have the room next to Hayley's?" Kol entered the room with imperfect hair. His long brown waves, that covered his forehead, were now sticking up and out on the sides. Klaus spun around and an amused look on his face. He thought Kol looked like a kid, whose hair frizzled up after a crazy rollercoaster at an amusement park.

"She's like Sleeping Beauty, with snoring complications." Kol said, falling on the chair besides Klaus's bed. Klaus let out a small chuckle before sitting on the edge of his bed, facing his brother. "Kol, vampires do not need rest. There is no reason you should be complaining." Klaus said as he began to laugh.

Kol kept a straight face towards his brother. "Yes, but I like my mornings quiet." Klaus tilted his head with a grin, as if Klaus was interested in whatever else Kol had to say. "Besides, I'm sure you'd like your room next to Hayley's." Kol added.

Klaus chuckled and turned around. Kol's eyebrows rose as he sighed, kicking his legs back and forth, waiting for Klaus's answer. "Kol, you have to understand that Hayley hates me more than anyone." Klaus said. "You should ask Elijah. I'm sure he'd be happy enough to trade rooms with you."

Kol groaned and tilted his head back. "Where do you think I came from, Nik?" Klaus grabbed the leather jacket and put it against his chest, ignoring Kol's complaint. "Elijah refused to agree with me. Maybe if you'd switch with me, you don't have to sneak off to her room from here to there, in the middle of the night." Kol added, trying to gain Klaus's attention back. But, he had gained more than that.

Klaus dropped his jacket quicker than ever and ran across the room to push Kol against the wall. Klaus held a good grip on Kol's throat. His eyes turned golden and veins slithered down under his eyes. "Don't _ever_ talk that way to me again!" Klaus growled and Kol didn't seem to flinch.

"What are you going to do to me, huh?" A creepy smile laid on Kol's face. "Dagger me, and put me in a box for decades? Bite me, to suffer from your wolf venom? Well, go ahead." Frustration filled up inside of Klaus and he growled even louder. "Leave. Now."

Kol stumbled around the room and finally reached the opened door. "We have a deal, then, Nik. Tomorrow, we'll switch." Kol added before stepping outside and headed off to his room.

.

.

As Klaus exited his room, he tried to figure a way to prevent Hayley from coming to the party. It was eleven in the morning and she was going to wake up soon. Then, he remembered he had a special herb that a witch he knew centuries ago, had given him. He reached for a box in his drawer and opened it to find various herbs, including wolfsbane and vervain.

Klaus grabbed a tea-cup from the highest shelf and poured hot water in it. Then, he mixed in the herb that was now into little flakes. The smell of lemon filled the hallways as he walked closer towards Hayley's room. Klaus, himself, wanted to drink a sip of the mouth-watering tea, but he refused to miss the party as well. He thought back to when he couldn't resist the aroma and drank it when he was still human.

Klaus quietly opened the door and placed the cup on her nightstand. "Hayley, I brought you some tea. I felt you needed something to wake up to." Her eyes fluttered open as the smell filled inside of her nose. She sat up slowly and reached for the cup, taking small sips at a time. Klaus nodded and faced the door.

"Klaus," Hayley began. He stopped where he was - just as he always did. But this time, he turned to face her. "Thanks. I didn't know you were someone else under your murderous, evil hybrid façade." Hayley said as she left the remaining tea, in her cup, on her nightstand. "No one does, little wolf." He chuckled.

"Speaking of names, I've been wondering what we could call her. Do you have any names in mind?" Hayley asked, seriously. The look in her eyes made Klaus believe he gained some of her trust. _Damn it,_ Klaus thought. _Of all the times Marcel had to plan a party, he chooses this day. _Klaus sighed under his breath so Hayley wouldn't hear. "Well for now, I'll call her _our_ littlest wolf. Maybe there will be hope for a name tonight at the dance."

Hayley's eyes fell heavier and heavier as she stared at the clock. "Okay," She paused to yawn. "I'm going to get some rest for a couple of more hours. It's six in the morning and she's still asleep." Klaus nodded and exited the room, with an expression that showed happiness and guilt.

.

.

Hayley finally woke up, yawning as she stared out the single window in her room. The sun was already setting and the color of its sunset was very compelling. The pale, full moon hid behind the pink colored sky and sun. With a gasp, Hayley sat up and realized today was the day of Marcel's party. She kicked the bed sheets out of her way and stood to her feet. She stared down at the tea-cup that Klaus gave her this morning. _He drugged me,_ she thought in disbelief.

Hayley stared at the clock in her room. It was almost six in the evening. She had slept for another twelve hours. Hayley grew angry inside. She wanted to scream out loud but, she managed to control herself.

She walked out into the hallway after getting dressed. Hayley wore a black dress that stretched down to her legs. She wore black sleeves that were connected to the dress itself. There were also small decorations that flowed down her right side. Hayley was surprised the dress fit, considering her baby bump was sticking out.

Hayley walked slowly down the stairs. If she was going to the party, she'd have to sneak out. She didn't know if anyone else was home. As Hayley reached the living room, a dark silhouette crept closer and closer towards her. As she tried to turn around, the dark shadow bumped into her. Hayley squinted her eyes and began to see long, blonde locks on shoulders of a figure taller than her.

"Hayley, what the bloody hell?" The woman said and had an accent, like Klaus. Her clothes were very fashionable, almost desirable for Hayley. Then, Hayley's eyes widened and she gasped aloud. "Rebekah?" She tried to whisper but, the excitement overwhelmed Hayley.

Rebekah nodded, smiling as Hayley quickly flipped the light switch on. Her hair covered her face as she glanced at Hayley's dress. "And what is the special occasion for this beautiful dress?" Rebekah walked around her to examine the dress Hayley had on.

"Marcel's throwing a party.. again. The boys left and now, I'm home alone." Hayley sighed and leaned on the wall. "Klaus refused to let me go because of.." She looked down at her belly and glanced back up at Rebekah. Hayley didn't want to tell Rebekah the true reason she wasn't at the party. Rebekah had just gotten home from England, or Paris - hell, maybe from Mystic Falls - and she didn't need another problem added to her to-do list. At least, not now. "_Now_, he's the protective one." Rebekah mumbled under her breath before she began.

"Look, Hayley, Klaus is just trying to look out for you, that's all..."

"That's the thing, Rebekah. I can take care of myself. I always have." Hayley explained and left the room, heading for the door. Rebekah stared after her for some time before following her out of the house and into her car.

.

.

It had been a while since Klaus and his brothers arrived at the party. Klaus spotted Jackson and Oliver, glaring at Thierry and Diego. Klaus didn't have to have his super hearing to know that the two wolves were growling. Kol and Elijah stood besides Klaus, searching for any suspicious actions. Behind them was the bar and the bartender that poured the three brothers a drink a moment before.

"Well, this party isn't as bad as I anticipated." Klaus said, tilting his head back to drink the remains of his glass, before turning to ask for another. Kol nodded, but Elijah stared out into the crowd near the vampires and wolves. He felt something bad was going to happen, but he didn't tell Klaus or Kol.

Many colored lights spreaded all around the room as the volume increased. Soon after, the boys had to yell to simply talk to one another. The subject of their conversation changed as each song that the DJ played: The safety of the city to the safety of Hayley and the baby - which was brought up by Elijah as a slow song played.

Klaus would have left the bar and grabbed someone to snack on, if it weren't for Marcel. The man promenaded closer to the bar with a wide smile. "You finally get yourself another chance with Cami?" Klaus smirked. Marcel chuckled and ordered himself a drink. "I guess I'm lucky today. Where's your girl?" Marcel turned his head to face Klaus.

Klaus leaned his head to the side and arching his eyebrows, confused by what Marcel meant. "Hayley." Marcel sighed with a bit of impatience. Klaus finally understood and his mouth opened into the shape of an 'o'.

"She couldn't make it. She didn't want to leave the house." Klaus lied and tightened his grip on his glass. Kol's eyebrows raised but before Kol could open his mouth, Elijah stood up straight and headed out into the crowd. The suited man pushed anyone that was in his way, till he stopped at one end of the party. Kol couldn't see where he was because the crowd reformed after his elder brother broke it up.

Then, Kol felt a tap on his shoulder. Kol turned his head and Rebekah was scowling Kol down as he stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't have been right next to him. _Maybe I drank a bit of wolfsbane, or maybe it's just a daily hallucination? _Kol thought. Rebekah grabbed Kol's collar and pulled him closer to her. Kol was surprised that his little sister wasn't wearing a dress. Rebekah was wearing everyday clothes - Well, _her_everyday clothes, meaning a blouse and a jacket over it, jeans and high heels. Klaus and Marcel looked his way and immediately stood up as their smiles faded away.

"Careful, Bekah, you have that devil look in your eyes. You better put those away before you hurt somebody." Kol smirked but inside, he was struggling to find a way why she was so angry. "What are you doing here, Kol?" She hissed through her teeth. "I was brought back from the dead. It was on the witch's to-do list in Mystic Falls." He replied as she banged his head on the counter.

"Easy, Rebekah!" Klaus, who was by her side, yanked her off Kol. "This party was much more pleasing before you arrived." Klaus added before releasing Rebekah and she turned to face her two brothers. Klaus glanced to his side but, Marcel was gone.

"Who did you come with, anyway? You're supposed to be accompanied by a friend." Kol explained as Rebekah's glare slipped into a very large grin. "And, why must you think I came alone?" Her eyes followed a woman in a black dress. All they saw was a back. The fabric was see through, all the way down to her waist. But, it was mostly covered by her hair. Then, the girl spun around slowly and Klaus looked surprised, yet annoyed.

He grabbed ahold of Rebekah's arm and tightened his grip. "Why did you bring her? I specifically told her she couldn't come, little sister." Klaus looked indignant since Rebekah had taken things into her own hands. Kol watched as Hayley talked to Jackson in one corner. "She's not your servant, Nik. She isn't someone you can control." Rebekah said, pulling her arm away from him and ordered herself a drink. "And, if either one of you talk to her, I will kill you." She threatened and reached for her drink so, that she can leave.

But, Klaus stopped her. "Hey, is she alright?" He said, slowly and sounding - for the first time, in a long time - worried. Rebekah paused and set her drink down on the counter.

"She's fine," She smiled and suddenly, her smile was swept away. "But, it isn't any of your business, brother.."

"I felt I had some rights to know." Klaus interrupted but, kept his voice calm. Only, it was loud enough for her to understand what he was saying.

"Then tell me, Nik. Was that feeling in your pants?" Rebekah asked and Kol chuckled, loudly in the background. Klaus looked furious, although he could see why Rebekah would be resentful to him. She had always been protective over Hayley since she had found out about the baby. Klaus assumed that in that time they had together, they became good friends.

Rebekah flipped her hair to the side and grabbed her glass. "Like you could stop me from talking to a pretty one, such as Hayley." Kol stood and ignored Klaus's glare. Rebekah, unexpectedly, used both her super strength and super speed to run back to Kol and grasped his throat. "Kol, I'm in a really bad mood. I just found out Marcel hooked up with that blonde, Cami," She tightened the grip on Kol's throat - which caused his face to turn red. "So, do not push me, right now before I rip your throat out, with my nails." Kol was thrown over the counter, as Rebekah turned and her demonic eyes were very noticable. But then, they began to change back into her beautiful, light blue eyes.

As Kol peeked his head from behind the bar, Klaus smiled and walked a couple of steps away from the bar. "Where do you think you're going?" Kol said but as Klaus walked further and further into the crowd, he couldn't hear anything but music. He turned to see the bartender and sighed. "Give me a shot."

"I'm going to find Hayley." Klaus said to himself, answering Kol's question. He pushed through the crowd and bumped into many humans - who are most likely to be tourists. Vampires blended in with the crowd, as did the wolves and witches. Davina was in one corner, laughing with Josh by her side. Elijah was talking to Francesca in another corner with a sheet of paper, laid out on a table. Then, he looked to the side and found Hayley, watching the crowd until her gaze met his. Klaus walked past everyone, keeping his eyes on her.

As Klaus reached Hayley, he held out his hand. "I know you're angry with me, little wolf. But, would you care for a dance?"

**Do you think Hayley will accept Klaus's hand? What about Kol and Rebekah? Do you think they will get along? Who knows? I don't either. ;) **


	6. Partying with Wolves

Elijah stared down at the piece of paper Francesca had laid down. It seemed to be a spell that was in his mother's grimoire. The spell for moonlight rings. Elijah always made sure he kept that book locked away. He didn't want Klaus getting his hands on it.

Elijah looked up at Francesca, who sat across from him. Her brothers surrounded the two, as if they were bodyguards. "Francesca, might I ask where you retrieved this from?" He innocently smiled, crossing one leg over another and doing his best to get comfortable. This conversation might take a while.

"Well, it was simple. _My brother, _Carlos here, did all the work," She said, raising her right hand and pointing Carlos out. "He snuck into your little compound and snatched it right out." Carlos nodded, smiling like he were proud of his achievement. "I almost bumped into the girl, Hayley, as I was leaving. Luckily, your sister showed up." Carlos said, leaving Elijah dumbfounded.

"If you hurt Hayley..." Elijah stood from his seat, angered that he brought up her name. "Oh, but you must not worry for Hayley. She's safe, with your brother." Francesca's head swung to her left and caught a glimpse of the two, talking to one another near the entrance. Elijah stared at the them with an envious look. "It is Rebekah, you should be worrying about." Then, her attention returned to Elijah.

His eyes began to shift into the red, devilish eyes that made everyone shriek in horror. "It's amusing how much information you've gained." He tilted his head in an alarming way as his fangs revealed themselves from under his upper lip. Although, this was Francesca's first time seeing Elijah change, she found it intriguing.

She smiled and her teeth looked sharper than the last time. "Oh, this isn't all the information I have." Just as Elijah was going to leap towards Francesca, someone snapped his neck. It was likely to be one of Francesca's two other brothers. "Anger isn't a good look on you, Elijah. You should stick with being noble." Her eyes glowed gold as she glanced at her brothers, smiling. Her four brothers carried Elijah as Francesca followed from behind.

.

Hayley continued to scold Klaus as his hand reached out to her. But then, he slowly pulled his hand to his side. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" His sentence was finished with a small laugh. Hayley wanted to punch him because he was smiling. "You drugged me and left me home alone." Hayley didn't sound like she was enraged - as Klaus expected - but, upset. She sounded upset and disappointed, with a dash of betrayal.

Klaus looked at her apologetically. "Hayley, what I gave you wasn't a drug; It was a herb. My mother drank it when she was carrying Kol and Rebekah. It helped her sleep, and I noticed you couldn't as well." Klaus reached for her shoulder and grasped it. "I would not be dumb enough to drug you, Hayley. I wouldn't have dared." He added, slightly smiling.

Just as Klaus was going to pull away, Hayley grabbed a hold of his hand. He stared at her for a couple of seconds with confusion written all over his face. Klaus didn't know whether to like it or not. "Now, _you're_ the one staring. Come on, this is my favorite song." Hayley smiled as she rolled her eyes.

Klaus suddenly had a grin from ear to ear as he held her waist. A part of Klaus felt he should pull away, but another part of him said to grow up. _Lana Del Rey_'s _Without You _finally ended as the _Arctic Monkeys _shifted on.

_I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you. I don't know if you feel the same as I do. But we could be together if you wanted to. _

The lyrics of the song rolled around in Hayley's head. There had never been a song that had matched her feelings - well, none that she really listened to. "Are you alright, love?" Hayley saw worry in his eyes even though he was smiling. She hesitated to continue dancing and took a deep breath. Her hands raised to the temples of her head. Klaus stared at Hayley and asked repeatedly, "Hayley? Hayley, are you alright?" His voice rose louder and louder as she didn't answer.

But, she couldn't. His words were decreasing its speed until she heard nothing. Everything was dark and Klaus was no longer in her presence. And for the first time, Klaus was the first thing Hayley wanted now.

Suddenly, Hayley stood in the Lafayette Cemetery. Drops of mud stained her dress and Two dug-up graves laid in front of her and then, she felt her kick. Hayley smiled and caressed her belly. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. I don't know how, but I'll figure a way." She glanced all around her. No other graves were in sight except the two in front of her. Then, as Hayley crept closer, something grabbed her arm. Hayley swirled around to see who it was and let a small scream escape from her lips.

It was a man and his wife - who Hayley believed to be the two who belonged in the caskets. Their clothes seemed to be torn and dirty and their hair stuck up on the sides, like someone who just woke up. The man was a bit over six feet and the woman was around Hayley's height. By the looks of them, they seemed to be nice people. But, something that Hayley felt was weird; Hayley felt safe and her unborn child was kicking a lot more, like the way she did around Klaus and his siblings.

.

Klaus stood in the middle of the crowd, with Hayley unconscious in his arms. He scanned the dancing lot of people but, his siblings were nowhere to be seen. Then, he spotted Davina, who was trying to pull Monique from doinga spell. Monique's hand was held out before Klaus's attention was present. Their eyes widened as his glowed as he growled. They backed away into the dancing group and Klaus saw the emergency exit open and close. It was an emergency, for those two brats. If it hadn't been for Rebekah, he would've run after those two and snapped their necks.

"Nik!" Her heels made the sound of a horse in a race. She kneeled down with Hayley and Klaus. "I can't leave you alone with her for a minute.." Rebekah broke off and shook her head. "It was the witches, Rebekah. I need you to find Kol and Elijah. I'll take Hayley home. We'll figure this out tomorrow." Klaus gazed down at Hayley and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Rebekah nodded and stood to her feet, leaving to find her brothers.

Klaus carried Hayley in his arms to his car. He carefully laid Hayley down and strapped her in the passenger seat. He wanted to whisper, 'I told you, so.' in her ear. But, he couldn't. Klaus stared at her with awe and thought of how beautiful she looked - unconscious or not. "It's a fib we couldn't finish our dance, little wolf." Then, he started the engine and his car zoomed off.

.

Elijah woke up on a small - but, cozy - black leather sofa couch. He groaned as he sat himself up, feeling a pinch of pain. He felt numerous wounds near his chest and shoulders, and he tasted blood at the corners of his lips - which was likely his. Elijah looked around to find something, or someone. Nothing. He glanced down at his hands, that were chained to the back of the couch. _Great_, he thought. The last thing he needed was to be locked in someone's basement.

Then, he heard a door open from above. The staircase creaked as the unknown person crept down to the basement. The shadow walked closer and closer until Elijah identified it to be Francesca. "It's very courageous of you to come down here, alone. With an Original, I might add." Elijah grinned as she chuckled with her head back. "I'm not as fragile as you think I am, Elijah." He watched her eyes shift into a gold color - The color of his brother's eyes. Her nails turned into claws as her teeth turned to sharp canines. "I'm a beast and before you start to ask what the hell I want, I'll save your breath. I want to be a hybrid, like your brother and his little half-blood in Hayley's tum."

Just then, Elijah heard chaos upstairs - where her brothers might have been. There were multiple howls and screams of pain that echoed into the basement. "Why don't you just use those moonlight rings? You seemed to be pretty interested in them earlier." Elijah said as monster-like creatures came down the stairs. Francesca smiled and shook her head. "Those are for my brothers." Her bones were beginning to break as she hissed. "And, if I can't get what I want, then Klaus won't have his brother back." She managed to add before turning into a monster, herself.

Her brothers growled and hissed before they were at Elijah's side. Francesca growled louder than the others and she was bigger than her brothers. She reminded Elijah much of an alpha and his pack, about to feed on a bear that was chained. But, he was the bear. Elijah was the one who was about to be fed on. If Klaus didn't turn Francesca - or better yet, kill her - then, Elijah would be their dinner every month on a full moon.

Just then, Francesca leaped on Elijah and tore a piece of his throat off, like a zombie who hadn't eaten in a while. The other wolves bit at his legs as their sister devoured Elijah's neck. If he could, he would scream or shout. But, he couldn't.

.

"Hayley.. You're-You're all grown up." The woman stepped closer to Hayley with her eyes filled with tears. Hayley stared at the woman, as if she were crazy. Before she could touch Hayley's cheek, Hayley dodged her hand. She didn't even know these people and they were trying to hug her, like she was family. "Who are you?" Hayley's voice was low and darker than usual. Her hand was still kept on her stomach as she eyed the two.

But then, everything slipped away. Their faces faded away. "We're your.." That phrase repeated itself like a broken record, until the voice of a doll's was screaming it aloud. Its voice was like a cat's nails being pulled across a chalkboard. The screeching noise echoed inside her ears as she tried her best to cover them. Hayley shut her eyes and everything stopped. When her eyes fluttered open again, Klaus was beside her.

Hayley was in her own bed and she was definitely not in the city's cemetery anymore. Klaus was staring at her as if she were crazy. "Kol was right. You do snore in your sleep." Hayley's eyebrows raised as Klaus smirked. She opened her mouth, but she knew that if she had asked, she'd want to regret it later. So, all she did was groan in pain and raised her hand to his head. Klaus handed her the glass of water that he held in his hands. "Is this mixed with your special little herb as well?" Hayley smiled before taking a small sip of the glass.

Klaus's smirk faded as Rebekah and Kol stepped inside of Hayley's room. Klaus focused on his siblings and Hayley stared at him. "Are you alright, Hayley?" Rebekah asked and sat on the edge of Hayley's bed. Hayley glanced at Rebekah and nodded. She pulled Hayley close to her and squeezed Hayley tight. "Good, because I was worried about you." Kol looked at the two and then at Klaus. Kol's hair was wet and he reeked of alcohol. Rebekah, however, was neatly dressed and no stain was spotted on her dress.

"Where's Elijah?" Hayley asked as Rebekah and Kol exchanged looks with one another. Klaus eyed the two suspiciously and crossed his arms as he stood up. Rebekah opened her mouth but, Kol was the one who spoke this time. "About that. We looked everywhere, even after the party came to an end. We compelled the remaining crowd to answer the questions we had. No one saw where he went."

Klaus growled in frustration and left the room immediately before he lost his temper. _How could an Original, like my brother, disappear? He's an _Original, Klaus thought. "Klaus, Elijah's not the only one missing. Mother's grimoire. It-It's gone." Kol stuttered in a whisper. Klaus took long, deep breaths before gnarling.

If Klaus was going to pick someone to _interrogate,_ it'd be those Harvest witches.

**Yes, yes. Arctic Monkeys and Lana Del Rey are two of my favorite artists. And I just wanted to say, Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. Most of the reviewers are an inspiration for me creating an account at all. So once again, thanks to everyone! **


End file.
